


but mama im in love with a criminal

by craptaincold (taakoshell), taakoshell



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, cisco just wants to be spared by the snarts' charms, leonard is a cat he's literally a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/craptaincold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/taakoshell
Summary: “Aren’t you going to ask why I’m here?” Len asked.“To be a general nuisance?”“Well, yes. But I’m also very interested in you, Cisco,” Len said, tilting his head and looking at Cisco like he was tonight’s dinner. Oh. Oh god. This feels like the setup to the porno Cisco watched last week.





	but mama im in love with a criminal

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Coldvibe: "I'm a romantic. I know all the pickup lines, every single one"

In many ways, Leonard reminded Cisco of a cat. The kind of cat who likes to jump on top of refrigerators and lay down in positions that just  _ can’t be comfortable.  _ He actually does that, sometimes. Not jump up on refrigerators, but he sure does like to sit on furniture not meant for sitting on.

“How the hell did you get up there?” Cisco asked one day, having walked into the labs bright and early and under the assumption that he was the first one there. But he was not. Leonard had broken in overnight, apparently, and was perched up on top of a ledge fairly high up on the wall.

“I’m very agile,” Len had replied simply, but with that annoying (and also sexy? hoo boy, gonna stow that thought away for later) drawl of his and his signature smirk.  He jumped down and brushed himself off, even though there wasn’t a speck of dust on him.

“Heuhh, I’m very agile,” Cisco repeated mockingly. “How did you even get in here?”

“I broke in.”

“I see that. But how?”

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Len said.

“You’re not a magician, you’re a criminal who probably has like, a million criminal charges against you. I could call Barry over here and he’ll take you straight to Iron Heights,” Cisco said, but he knew there was no weight to the words.

“Breaking into buildings is its own form of magic, Cisco,” Len said.    


Cisco threw his arms up in the air and sighed. “Why do I even bother?”

“Aren’t you going to ask why I’m here?” Len asked.

“To be a general nuisance?”

“Well, yes. But I’m also very interested in you, Cisco,” Len said, tilting his head and looking at Cisco like he was tonight’s dinner. Oh. Oh god. This feels like the setup to the porno Cisco watched last week.

“Uh. Me? You’re interested in me? I mean, uh, I’m flattered, but uh, your sister did kiss me and rode off into the sunset on her motorcycle the last time we met, so I uh, don’t know what our relationship is there, but I don’t thi -”

“Cisco.”

“Yes?” Cisco’s voice squeaked. He cleared his throat. “Uh, yes?”

“I was talking about you helping me make an upgrade to the cold gun. But if that’s what your mind jumped to, I’m very curious about your feelings about me.”

“I - You - Hey! Listen,  _ Cold _ , maybe I wouldn’t have gone there if you weren’t looking at me like you were gonna eat me!”

“Would you like me to eat you?” Len looked so amused. Like this was the highlight of his week. It probably was. On the other hand, this was probably on a list of Cisco’s top ten most embarrassing moments and if someone had been recording it and uploaded it to a classic EPIC FAIL compilation on youtube, it’d probably get a few million views.

“You’re such a… a... “

“Absolute knockout of a man? One of God’s most beautiful delights?”

“An ass!”

“That isn’t very romantic, Cisco.”

“Good! I wasn’t trying to be romantic! You’re an ass!”

“My sister said that you were very romantic with her.”

“Well, I am a romantic. I know all the pickup lines. Every single one. And I used them all on her, because I am romantically interested in her, and not you,” Cisco said.

“Let’s hear one,” Len said.

“Huh?”

“Throw one at me.”

“I’m not going to use a pickup line on you.”

“Why not? It might work on me. I might fall at your feet and start writing sonnets about you.”

“Barry will be here in two minutes if you want to make your escape now,” Cisco deflected.

Len snickered. “Fine, kid. I’ll get going,” he said as he began to make his way out the door, bumping into Cisco as he passed by.

“Don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out!” Cisco called after him. Len turned his head around just to make sure Cisco saw him smirking. Cisco rolled his eyes at him. 

When Cisco got home that night, he got right down to business and took his pants off. Sometimes he would throw some sweats on, but tonight was a night were he just wanted to be his best nude self. When he was folding them to put them in the hamper, he felt a piece of paper inside. Upon further inspection, it turned out to have a phone number written on it. Oh god. It had a snowflake drawn in the corner. Leonard actually took the time to draw a snowflake on this little piece of paper.

At first, Cisco crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can. Ten minutes later, he dug it out and put it in his dresser drawer. Half an hour after that, he was grabbing his phone and punching in the number. Three hours later, he sent a message.  
  


_ are you an icicle? because I think you’re ici-cute ;) _

**Author's Note:**

> yell w me on tumblr @ craptaincold !!


End file.
